A typical atomizer for an electronic cigarette defines a liquid chamber inside for storing tobacco liquid. The atomizer includes a first end and an opposite second end. The mouthpiece is arranged at the first end. The second end defines at least one air inlet. However, the tobacco liquid may leak from the at least one air inlet in use or transportation, thus rendering user experience unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.